


83line PWP

by hahabiteme



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabiteme/pseuds/hahabiteme
Summary: 澈特无脑ABO车





	83line PWP

不想用脑的🚗  
#a澈o特

 

“我发情了。”

金希澈刚结束录影便看到这则讯息，急急忙忙的向工作伙伴们道别，抓着经纪人离开电视台，驱车回到朴正洙的公寓。

一打开家门，独属朴正洙的信息素萦绕四周，酸甜的柑橘夹杂微苦味的西柚香充斥整间公寓，金希澈释放自己的信息素，试图安抚他的伴侣，他的信息素带着因为和伴侣完全标记而出现的香柠味，其中还暗藏着若有似无的药香。

金希澈唤着朴正洙的名讳，一面踱步来到卧房门口，用信息素疏理着朴正洙的焦躁，一打开门他便倒抽一口气。

朴正洙趴在白色床单上，浏海被汗水沾湿紧贴在面上，双眼迷濛，因为情热而脸色潮红，在看见金希澈后，又因为羞耻心而全身红艳。

月光透过窗帘覆上朴正洙的身驱，皎洁的月色顺着他背部优美的线条一路滑到抬高的臀部，白色的床单和漆黑的月色衬托着床上的omega。

“希澈啊⋯⋯”朴正洙的声音为了忍耐情热而显得暗哑，又因为发情混杂了一丝娇艳，omega后穴里的电动玩具若隐若现。

金希澈吞了一口津液，空气里omega的信息素带着西柚的酸苦味及橙花、无花果等甜蜜的果香，隐约还透着因为和金希澈结合而出现的玫瑰香气。

Alpha就像害怕破坏心爱的宝物一般的靠近朴正洙，omega翻身过来贴近床缘边的alpha，朴正洙那清新酥爽的信息素带着一丝慵懒就好似绿意满盈、结满果树的宁静森林，金希澈忍不住小心地触碰他的恋人。

在金希澈干燥温暖的手心触碰到朴正洙的皮肤时，他们两人同时发出满足的叹息，金希澈欺身拥抱住朴正洙，Alpha不自觉的释出自己的信息素，干燥的玫瑰味与淡淡广藿香叠加，不同于其他人甜美浓郁的花香，金希澈的信息素就像暗夜中悄然绽放的玫瑰，干燥浓郁略带苦涩，令他的omega安神。

他的Omega从他怀中抬起头索吻，金希澈满足了他，双唇交叠，舌尖交缠。

朴正洙发出呻吟，唾液从他的嘴角划下，金希澈轻吻他的嘴角，替他擦去痕迹。

他将对朴正洙的珍视化作一连串的亲吻，额头、眉心、鼻尖、唇、面颊，尔后密密麻麻的吻顺着朴正洙颈部的线条落下，Alpha和Omega紧紧拥抱着，鼻尖在彼此的腺体处轻嗅，他们的信息素交织，一朵深藏暗处的玫瑰在充满果香和木香的森林散发着自己的香气。

金希澈让朴正洙趴在床上，自己覆上omega的身子，在朴正洙的蝴蝶骨上留下湿漉漉的吻，朴正洙舒服地哼哼唧唧，后穴的液体不受控的流出，虽然肠道紧紧绞着玩具，却更觉空虚。

Alpha伸手触碰omega早已泛滥成灾的后穴，抓着玩具浅浅地抽插，惩罚的轻啃朴正洙的腺体，omega带着鼻音的呻吟潮湿粘腻，就像撒娇，这让金希澈坚挺已久的性器胀得发疼。

“拿、拿出去⋯⋯呜——希澈⋯⋯”电动玩具在他的体内震动，他的思绪随着alpha的操弄沉沉浮浮，快感一波接着一波，但朴正洙不希望那个金希澈不在时的替代品此时还留在他的体内。

“你不喜欢吗？”金希澈舔舐着朴正洙光滑的背部，如伊甸园引诱夏娃的蛇问道，“告诉我你想要什么？”

Omega呜咽着，伸手拉住金希澈的手，把体内的玩具取出，在玩具离开体内的刹那，朴正洙小声的惊呼。

金希澈挑眉看着自己的Omega，朴正洙的眼角湿润泛红，双唇因为之前的亲吻显得水光潋灩。

朴正洙捧住金希澈的脸和他交换了一个甜腻腻的吻，金希澈抓着朴正洙的腰，果断拉近彼此的距离。

Omega结束了亲吻，朝他莞尔一笑，梨涡点缀着他的笑容，金希澈此刻只想耽溺在其中。

“我想要你。”他的Omega如是说道，接着便自动自发地扶着金希澈的蓄势待发阴茎，缓慢地一点一点的吞入体内。

朴正洙的肠道因为发情期而比往常温度更高，在完全进入的那一刻金希澈忍不住发出叹息，朴正洙的声音带着情热，喃喃地喊着Alpha的名字，金希澈没忍住，在朴正洙的胸部上留下一连串的轻啄。

湿润温热的肠壁紧紧绞着他的阴茎，omega泛红的眼角带着笑意，好像在说着“夸奖我吧”，Alpha失笑，压着朴正洙的后脑勺温柔舔舐着他的唇，撬开omega的牙齿，舌头长驱直入，和朴正洙互相纠缠，互诉爱意。他缓慢的挺动腰身，一次次的抽出，又深情而坚定的没入。

Omega离开Alpha的唇，满足地吟叫，赞赏的把鼻尖蹭在Alpha的脖颈，啃咬他的锁骨，月光下他们两人的身影交叠。

金希澈在朴正洙耳边喘息轻笑，信息素交融在一起，让悠然心怡的树林叠上一层神秘的面纱，生人勿近、生人勿近。

Alpha环着omega的腰把他压倒在床上，惹得朴正洙惊叫，他使力拍打金希澈的胸膛，Alpha不以为意的伸手逗弄朴正洙的乳头，omega捏着金希澈的肩膀，恶狠狠地给了他一眼警告，诱惑地勾魂摄魄。

金希澈抬起朴正洙一手抬起左腿，朴正洙的右腿勾着他的腰，一手在撸动身下人的阴茎，方才还瞪着他的朴正洙双眼泛起薄雾，逐渐失去焦点。

Alpha渐渐加速地操干他的omega，破碎而暧昧的声音从身下的朴正洙喉咙里断断续续的发出，朴正洙依赖地抓着他的肩膀，在一连串的猛抽狂插下迎来第一次的高潮。

朴正洙的信息素此刻就像过熟的果树，酣甜到有些酸涩。

“舒服吗？”Alpha亲吻着他的眼睑。  
Omega慵懒的哼唧当作回应，高潮后他的思绪像一团浆糊，什么都不想思考。朴正洙在金希澈轻浅的抽插下，享受着高潮后的余韵。

未等Omega从高潮中完全恢复，金希澈倏地猛力撞开他的生殖腔，朴正洙被这出其不意的行为弄得大声尖叫。

“啊——”朴正洙仰头尖叫，颈部划出一道濒临死亡的线条，他下意识绞紧肠肉，绷紧脚板，脚趾蜷缩，右腿死死勾住他的Alpha，朴正洙试图推开让他濒死的Alpha，金希澈只是让朴正洙双腿勾住他的腰，不容拒绝地握着omega的髋部，强硬地将他压向自己。

朴正洙的手被Alpha拉起，安抚似地亲吻他的手腕，用自己的信息素引导omega释放自己的情绪，Alpha的玫瑰香气带着一点安息香的味道，朴正洙随着他的指引缓和情绪，Omega的胸部随着呼吸一起ㄧ伏，金希澈握住他的手和他十指紧扣，吸允着对方的乳头，舌尖挑逗着它，朴正洙的乳尖在金希澈灵巧的逗弄下渐渐挺立，omega舒服的哼哼，示意身上的Alpha继续。

在Omega放松身子之后，Alpha放心的开始用力撞击，炙热的阴茎在进入时被生殖腔紧紧吸住，退到穴口时生殖器内软肉又恋恋不舍地攀附，金希澈咬牙忍住才没有缴械。

朴正洙的生殖腔内壁因为Alpha猛烈的进出而变得柔软，金希澈的囊袋伴随腰身的动作拍打他的臀部，肉体碰撞的声音充斥整个房间羞耻的令人害臊，但omega理智已随着Alpha的操干逐渐粉碎，顾不得其他放声浪叫。

Alpha的性器摩擦着他的敏感点，生理性的眼泪蓄积在他的眼眶，他的腿被金希澈折起，小腿因为快感而紧绷，整个身体随着金希澈的抽插载浮载沈，他紧抓着Alpha的背部，随着情欲的浪潮在上面留下抓痕。

在金希澈又一次的撞上他的敏感点后，朴正洙带着哭腔向Alpha求饶，示好的亲了亲金希澈的喉结，他的Alpha没有理会他的示弱，只是加快速度的操他，一手握上omega的阴茎上下套弄。

最后一次挺入，Alpha的阴茎在omega的生殖腔内成结，朴正洙张口发不出任何声音，精液灌入的感觉让Omega的小腹发胀的难受，他的眼泪终于得到了释放，争先恐后地从眼眶落下，Alpha细细舔着朴正洙的腺体，让自己的信息素缠绕omega，就像在暗夜呢喃低语的安抚着对方。

金希澈揽着刚渡过一波发情的omega，他们肌肤相亲，胸口紧贴，感受着对方的心跳。

渡过情热后的信息素转淡，朴正洙的信息素如同岩兰草及雪松一般亲切沉稳，因为和金希澈结合而若有似无的乌木香，此时显得比往常浓郁，金希澈的信息素与朴正洙交融，乌木的香气带着一丝无人之境的静谧。

暗夜中的无名玫瑰在宁静的果树森林绽放，果酸、甜蜜的花香和沉稳的树香交杂，神秘幽远的玫瑰花香带着苦涩透露着黑暗的气息，让想一窥果树森林风貌的人们难以接近，只留下暗夜玫瑰在森林中轻叹呢喃。


End file.
